בבא רבה
בבא רבה (308-362) - בארמית "השער הגדול" - היה מנהיג בולט של עדת השומרונים במאה ה-4. בבא רבה היה בנו בכורו של הכהן הגדול השומרוני, נתנאל. הוא פעל כנגד הלחץ הרומאי על העדה השומרונית והאיסור על המילה שהוטל על השומרונים. כצעד ראשון הוא פתח בתי כנסת שהיו נעולים. בנה שמונה בתי כנסת חדשים ברחבי השומרון ויזם בניית מקוות טהרה. בבא רבה ארגן גם את העם השומרוני בארץ ישראל. הוא חלק את הארץ לאחד-עשר מחוזות שהוענקו למשפחות מכובדות. כן מינה מועצה לביצוע פעולות חינוך ולניהול בתי הכנסת כן ומינה שבעה שופטים בכפרי השומרון. הוא חי ב"תקופה השמינית": ל"כרונולוגיה השומרונית" - תולדות ימי השומרונים לפי הרישומים שלהם. מרד השומרונים התקופה הביזנטית בארץ ישראל הייתה תקופה של קנאות דתית. רדיפות קשות נגזרו על השומרונים וגם על היהודים. בבא רבא היה בנו של הכהן הגדול של עדת השומרונים. הוא ארגן את המרד, אשר תחילתו הייתה בגירוש גובי המיסים. פעולה שהסתיימה בהצלחה. מיכה יוסף ברדיצ'בסקי מביא את סיפור תחילתו של המרד שהסתיים בהצלחה:"ויהיו לנתנאל שלוש בנים, שם הבכור בבא, והוא בבא רבה, שם השני עקבון ושם השלישי פינחס. ויהי בראותם צרת שבטיהם והמכות אשר הוכו מבית ומבחוץ, ותהי עליהם רוח ה' ויקנאו קנאתו, ויבואו להר קדשם ויחלו להתפלל לפני ה', אשר בידו כל המעשים וכל המזלות, להושיע לנכשלים ולא יוסיף להזניחם עוד. אחר-כך ירדו אל עם ויקראו: מי לה', אלינו! ויאָספו אליהם כל חורי העם ואציליו, ויבחר בבא מהם שבעה אנשים. אנשי-חיל ובעלי-רוח, וישם אותם שרים על כל העם, ויצוַם לפקוד על כל השבטים וכל המשפחות, ללמדם תורת ה' ושמירת פקודיו ולהיות להם למגן בפני אויביו. ויחזק לבבם, ויאמצם ויחזקם, שלא לשמוע לדברי הגזרות ולא ימוג לבבם. וישמח העם לשמוע כל אלה ויאמרו: כל אשר דברת אתה ואחיך אלינו נעשה. קמו ונצתו כל פסלי הגויים וכל עצביהם; שבו אל ה' בכל לב וישירו וירננו לה' בשירים ובתודות. ויהי בהשמע הדבר בבית הצרים, כי מרדו בני עדת אפרים במלך ופקידיו, וכי החלו לעבוד את אלהיהם בגלוי ובלי מורך-לב, חרה אפם ויקומו ויערכו בהם מלחמה; ויקם בבא ואחיו עם כל שבעת השרים והנציבים עם אנשיהם וגיבוריהם ויעמדו לנגדם ויעשו בם הרג רב והנותרים ברחו לנפשם, ותהי רוָחה בשומרון ובבנותיה! ". סופו של בבא רבה היה שהוזמן לקונסטנטינופול, שם נאסר, מת ונקבר. לאחר מותו היו מרידות נוספות של השומרונים: הראשונה - בשנת 484 בשנים 491-518 הייתה התנגשות בחיל המצב בהר גריזים, השנייה - בשנת 529 כאשר לשומרונים היו אבדות רבות בנפש וחלק ברחו למקומות מחוץ לארץ ישראל והשלישית - בשנת 566. לאור המרידה האחרונה השומרונים "הוצאו מחוץ לחוק". הרוב שהיה להם בשומרון ובשוליו נעלם וקיימת ההערכה כי הושמדו למעלה ממיליון שומרונים מקור: "The Samaritan community has grown from a small number in 1917 when the population numbered only 146 souls. In the 4th and 5th Centuries C.E. the Samaritans numbered 1,200,000 souls living in many locations in Israel, and from southern Syria to Northern Egypt. Slaughter and persecutions from invading forces over the last two thousand years forced a great decline in the population of the Samaritan-Israelites to their small number today.מתוך ראו עמוד 5] . ארגון העדה ב כרוניקות , רישום מאורעות על פי סדר התרחשותם, של השומרוניות הוקדש מקום נרחב לפעילותו של בבא רבה. למפעליו השונים אין תיעוד חיצוני, לא במקורות חז"ל ולא בספרות הנוצרית של התקופה הביזנטית. יצחק חמיטובסקי מהמחלקה ללימודי ארץ ישראל וארכאולוגיה באוניברסיטת בר-אילן כותב כי : "חוקרים רבים התייחסו בזהירות ובחשדות יתרה לתאורים המתועדות בכרוניקות. הם טענו כי הם אנכרוניסטיים ומשוקעים בהם יסודות אגדתיים, שחשודים מבחינה היסטורית" מלבד חלוקת הארץ למחוזות, בבא רבה בנה בתי-כנסת ומינה שופטים מישובים שונים. הוא גם ייסד מועצה שהורכבה מכוהנים וחכמים שהיו אמורים ללמד תורה ולנהל בתי-כנסת חדשים. המועצה הורכבה משבעה כהנים: שלושה כהנים וארבע זקנים. הקמת בתי הכנסת בכרוניקה השומרונית נאמר: "ויבן גם בית כנישה תחת ההר להתפלל בה מול ההר הזה ויבן גם בבא רבה בתי כנישות שמנה ואלה הם:" המקור : יצחק חמיטובסקי, עמוד 100 ו-'זאב ספראי', עמוד 132 רשימת בתי הכנסת כוללת שני מקומות מחוץ לשומרון: קריית טירה וקרית צברין - הדבר מעיד על הפריסה השומרונית לתחום השפלה. כן מצוין הקמת מקוה גדול ורחב נוכח בית הכנסת אבנתה, וישימו למקרא והתלמוד ולשמוע נקאת את הקהל. מינוי השופטים וכך כתוב בכרוניקה השומרונית: " ואחר כך לקח בבא רבה מזקני העם אנשים שבעה והם אנשי חיל, אנשי אלוהים, אנשי אמת, שונאי בצע ויקרא שמם חכמים וישם אותם שרים על כל העם" . ואלו שמותם: המקור : יצחק חמיטובסקי, עמוד 101 ו'זאב ספראי' עמוד 131 וממשיכה הכרוניקה: " ויצו אותם בבא רבה לאמר: שמעו בין אחיכם ושפטתם בצדק בין איש ובין אחיו וביו גרו. ולא תכירו פנים במשפט כקטון כגדול תשמעון. ולא תגורו מפני איש כי המשפט לאלוהים הוא. והדבר אשר יקשה מכם תקריבון אלי ושמעתיו. ויצו אותם את כל הדבר אשר יעשון". משמעות רשימת הנציבים רשימת נציבי המחוזות שבבא רבה מינה מעוררת עניין מיוחד. זאב ספראי זאב ספראי, עמ' 131-140 סבור כי הרשימה היא בעייתית. לכל היותר היא יכולה לשמש עדות לנוכחות השומרונים באזורים אלה. אין לראות בהם ראיה בכל הקשור לתחום פעילותו או סמכותו של בבא רבא. ובכל זאת היא מצביע על אפיונה של העדה בתקופה זו. * הארץ מחולקת ל-12 מחוזות. אם נניח כי בבא רבה שלט על מחוז אחד, נקבל חבר הנהגה של 11 מנהיגים. היות שמקובלת הנהגה של תריסר חברים, הרי אם נקבעו רק 11 נראה כע מדובר במציאות מינהלית ראלית. * בראש כל מחוז עומדים שני אנשים. הנציב והכהן כפי שמקובל היה במינהל אוטונומי יהודי. מעמד הכהנים השומרונים בהנהגה מעיד על חשיבותם באותה תקופה. * הר גריזים מהווה צומת גבולות. המחוזות מתחילים בהר גריזים ונמשכים ממנו לתחום מסוים של ארץ ישראל . הר גריזים היא מרכז הארץ - טבורה. * במקרים אחדים הגבולות הם דמיוניים. יש שימוש במטבעות לשון מקובלות ואולי ביטוי לשאיפות ריבונות. כך אחד המחוזות מגיע עד צור, צידון, החורגים מעבר לפרובינציה של פלשתינה, שהייתה היחידה השלטונית באותה עת. מחוז אחר מגיע עד לגבולה הדרומי של ארץ ישראל, עד נחל מצרים. נביא דוגמה תאור של מחוזות אחדים: # מלוז (הר גריזים או טלוזה) עד ג'ליל (ג'ליל היום, דרומית מהרצליה, כלומר מההר מערבה. # מיסכור היר עסכר, מזרחית להר גריזים כד עיר טבריה, כלומר מההר צפונה. זאת למרות שבתקופה הביזנטית היה אזור זה מפוצל בין שתי הפלשטינות - פרימה וסקונדה. #מהר גריזים לקיסריה. זאב ספראי סבור כי חא יתדן כי אזור אחד כלל תחום משפלת החוף ותחום מהרי שומרון - תמיד היה חבל ארץ אחד החוץ ושני ההר. מנהיג ארצי או מקומי יצחק חמיטובסקי סבור כי בבא רבה היה המנהיג של הסביבה הכפרית של שכם. שכבת הכהונה בשכם עצמה לא הייתה שותפה לרפורמות שעשה. ברשימות בתי הכנסת והשופטים, אין איזכור לעיר שכם. מה עוד, שבאותה תקופה שכם הרומית-פגאנית - ניאופוליס - הייתה בשיא השגשוג שלה. מעשיו נשארו בתחום האזור הכפרי בסביבה. לפי יצחק מגן השומרונים בתקופה הרומית- הביזנטית, בתוך : א'שטרן וח.אשל (עורכים) ספר השומרונים, יצחק בן צבי עמודים 213 -244 יש לראות את המסורת על בבא רבה, כרמז ל"רנסאנס הדתי" של העדה השומרונית במאה ה-4. הופעתו של בבא רבה, יחד גילוי הכתובות יווניות מאותה תקופה, עם התגליות הארכאולוגיות של בתי הכנסת של השומרונים בשומרון ומחוצה לו מצביעים על התעוררות דתית שומרונית. מה עוד את נוסיף לכך את העובדות כי במאה ה-4 הוקם מחדש המתחם המקודש בהר גריזים וחודשה העלייה לרגל להר. הערות שוליים לקריאה נוספת * זאב ספראי, רשימת הנציבים של בבא רבה, שומרון ובנימין - קובץ מחקרים בגאוגרפיה היסטורית, זאב ח. ארליך, החברה להגנת הטבע - המדרשה בארץ בנימין - המועצה האזורית - מטה בנימין, תשמ"ז * יצחק חמיטובסקי , פלאביה ניאפוליס (שכם) והעדה השומרונית בתקופה הרומית המאוחרת, מתוך מחקרי יהודה ושמרון - קובץ ט"ז , בעריכת יעקב אשל, המכללה האקדמית יהודה ושומרון, קדומים אריאל, מכון מחקר, תשס"ז - 2007 קישורים חיצוניים * מיכה יוסף ברדיצ'בסקי (בִן-גריון), סִפּוּרִים שומְרוֹנִים, פרויקט בן-יהודה * ספי בן יוסף, מתחת לתאנה בחורבת צברין, ynet טיולים בארץ קטגוריה:שומרונים